


The Bonding

by LRThunder



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-24
Updated: 2015-08-24
Packaged: 2018-04-17 00:44:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,969
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4646073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LRThunder/pseuds/LRThunder
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Harry's marriage contract with Daphne Greengrass is exposed, an alternative ceremony is arranged.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Bonding

Harry woke up, almost to a sense of impending doom. No, Voldemort wasn't anywhere near him. No, there wasn't a battle being fought in the school's corridors. What gave Harry this sense was the feeling of his freedom being taken away.

There was the prophecy, but Harry didn't set store by it. He was already determined to survive even before learning about its existence. There were the advanced classes, including Snape holding his Defense future in the palms of his hands. No, it wasn't either of those things making Harry wary.

No, it was the fact he had to be married. The date was set: the day before his seventeenth birthday. Not only did he have to get married, but he had to marry a practical stranger: Daphne Greengrass.

Even though she was a Slytherin, Harry figured it could have been worse. He could have easily been forced to marry Pansy Parkinson or Millicent Bulstrode. While she was hardly pro-Muggle, her family wasn't on the side of the Death Eaters either. Still, if Harry had a choice, he would not have chosen to marry her. But because his grandfather had made a marriage contract with Daphne's grandfather, he didn't have a choice.

He sat up in his bed, wondering what day it was. For a moment, he couldn't think clearly. Then he remembered: Saturday. He didn't have any classes, but he had Quidditch practice and Prefect patrols. He knew about his patrols, although Hermione made it a point to give him daily reminders. 

_"You're a Prefect now, Harry. You have responsibilities,"_ she had told him when he first found the schedule she made for him.

Ron had snickered. _"Now you know how I feel, mate,"_ he had said, earning a glare from Hermione.

Despite the fact that he hated the patrols, at least no one was suspicious of the time he spent with Daphne. Dumbledore had selected Harry as the new Gryffindor Prefect with that idea in mind. It was working.

Daphne was a pretty girl, but her attitude toward him was very cool. Conversely, when Harry had met the rest of her family, they had been warm and welcoming. In fact, Astoria was very perky. Harry wished it was she that he had to marry.

"Time to get up, Harry. Time to get the team ready to smash Slytherin," he told himself. He forced himself out of bed and started getting dressed. He looked outside and saw bright skies. At least it wasn't going to rain. That was something.

* * * * * *

The practice could have gone better. Harry was encouraged by Ron's continued progress as Seeker, but the Chasers were still off on their timing. Even Ginny was getting frustrated by her new teammates. At least the Beaters were better than Fred and George's substitutes, although nobody would be able to replace the Weasley twins.

Harry made his way back to the castle. He was on his way to Gryffindor Tower when he felt a hand on his arm. He turned and saw Daphne. "There you are, Potter. I was looking everywhere for you."

Despite her cool attitude, she had started calling him by his first name. He wondered why she had returned to using his surname when he saw Draco watching them.

She whispered, "Play along. Draco's watching."

"I see him," he whispered back.

"I need to remind you that we're supposed to patrol tonight, Potter," she said loudly.

"I know, Greengrass." He hoped he wasn't overplaying his role.

He saw Draco walking over to him, flanked by Crabbe and Goyle. "I see Dumbledore was silly enough to make you Prefect. A shame that Umbridge couldn't remain Headmistress. Do you need Granger to make your schedule?" Draco sneered.

"I don't need Hermione's help to beat you in Quidditch," Harry said dryly.

Draco narrowed his eyes before storming off. 

Daphne, on the other hand, rolled her eyes. "I hope you put more effort into the patrols."

"Don't worry, I will," Harry promised her.

She looked around to make sure no one was listening. She leaned in and lowered her voice. "I have some post from my father. He has some news that you might want to know about."

"Does it involve revoking the contract?" he asked hopefully.

Daphne sighed. "Unfortunately, no. When we do our patrol tonight, we'll need to find an empty classroom so I can show it to you."

"I'll be there," he promised again.

"Make sure you are," she warned him.

* * * * * *

Harry kept a close eye on the Marauder's Map as he went to join Daphne in the Entrance Hall. Since he was a Prefect, he didn't have to worry about being caught out of bed at this time of night. However, he wanted to make sure there weren't any eavesdroppers. He checked the map carefully and was relieved to see Draco's name in the Slytherin common room.

"What are you holding?"

He turned and saw Daphne standing there, looking at him curiously.

"It's just something to make sure we're not disturbed," he replied, hoping she wouldn't pry any further.

She didn't. "Let's go."

They started walking down the corridor, passing teachers and other Prefects as they went. Harry saw Hermione walking with Padma Patil. He waved at them, and they waved back.

"Here's a good spot," Daphne said, pointing to an empty classroom.

Harry looked both ways to make sure no one saw them, then followed her in. He closed the door and pointed his wand at it. _"Muffliato,"_ he muttered.

"What's that?"

"Something to make sure we're not overheard," Harry replied.

"I've never heard of that spell," Daphne admitted.

"It's not something the teachers teach us, that's for sure. Don't worry, it doesn't harm anyone. On the other hand, Hermione doesn't approve."

Daphne smirked. "Then it's a good spell to use."

Harry sighed. Daphne and Hermione hadn't been in the same room all that often, but he knew they didn't get along. The only reason Hermione wasn't nagging him about the marriage was because she knew he didn't have a choice. "Let's not get into that, shall we? You said your father sent you something?"

"I don't have the letter with me. He just told me about an alternate ceremony we could do. The advantage is that it would be private and it wouldn't give You-Know-Who a chance to mess things up, so to speak," she replied.

"That would help. I assume, though, your father is looking for a way out of the contract," Harry said.

Daphne rolled her eyes. "You need to learn that a properly trained wizard shouldn't look for loopholes in contracts just because you don't like them. That being said, he knows that my marriage to you wouldn't be ideal. So, yes, he's doing some research, but only for me."

"I understand. Are the Malfoys still in the dark?"

"I think Draco would have said something earlier today if he knew. As far as I know, Mrs. Malfoy doesn't know. However, we might not be able to keep them in the dark for much longer."

Harry frowned. "Why?"

"As you know, the Malfoys believe in protecting their family trees," she replied.

He nodded. "I know. I saw one such tapestry last year."

"And they believe in making sure their family tree is pure of any taint. To that end, they will soon make sure that there aren't any Muggle-borns or half-bloods in their families. They include in-laws in those trees."

Harry grimaced. "That means your parents will have to divulge the marriage contract."

"Not anytime soon. Even though Astoria is betrothed to Draco, their wedding won't take place for a couple of years. But you're correct. My parents will have to let them know," Daphne said.

"And this is where the alternate ceremony comes in."

She nodded. "Now, it's not without risk. There's a chance that our marriage would be discovered. But once we're married, we shouldn't have to worry about outside forces causing any unnecessary disruption or delay."

Harry frowned again. "What do you mean delay?"

"Let's just say there's a penalty if we don't marry by the time we're both seventeen," Daphne warned.

He winced. "I understand. So, what's this alternate ceremony?"

She hesitated. "I don't think we need to consider that yet."

"Didn't you just warn me about unnecessary delays?"

"Of course, but...okay, do you really want to know?"

"Yes."

Daphne sighed. "Okay, but we'll talk later. We had better resume our patrol."

Harry suspected she didn't want to tell him, but he didn't see any sense in provoking an argument. "Later, then," he agreed.

* * * * * *

The patrols continued over the next few weeks, and Harry got to know Daphne more. While he still wasn't as comfortable as he was around Hermione, Ginny, or even Luna, he found himself enjoying her company. It probably had something to do with the fact that the infamous Ice Queen of Slytherin House was beginning to warm up to him as well.

Harry knew the time was approaching when word of their impending marriage would be made public. So far, she hadn't divulged any information about the alternate ceremony. Maybe her continued silence on that subject meant they wouldn't have to worry about getting married at all.

One night in November, Harry returned from a lesson with Dumbledore. He had seen the Headmaster's first meeting with a young Tom Riddle. He still didn't know where Dumbledore was going with these memories, but he trusted him. He was glad he didn't have to patrol tonight: Dumbledore made sure Harry got the night off whenever he had these private lessons.

As Harry made his way back to Gryffindor Tower, he heard a noise from down a corridor. He stopped and listened carefully. At first, he thought it might have been his imagination, but then he heard it again. Footsteps scuffling against the floor. He even heard a cry for help. But it wasn't just any cry. It sounded like a girl's cry for help. A girl with a familiar voice: Daphne.

He drew his wand and raced down the corridor. What he saw enraged him: Daphne was pushed up against the wall by an assailant. But it wasn't just any assailant. It was Draco Malfoy.

"I'll ask you again, Greengrass. Why are you and Potter getting so cozy?"

"We're patrol partners! That's it!" she cried. "Let me go!"

"Not until you tell me the truth!" Draco hissed. "Or will I need to hex you?"

"Let her go, Malfoy!" Harry snarled. He pointed his wand at Draco and roared, _"STUPEFY!"_

Draco dodged the curse. Daphne used the opportunity to flee down the corridor. Harry advanced on Draco menacingly. "Now, you'd better give me a good reason why I shouldn't kill you, Malfoy."

Draco sneered. "Are you here to save your girlfriend? At least you've traded up."

"What are you talking about?"

He smirked, raising his wand. "Don't think I don't know about your marriage contract. Mother may have only just found out about it, but that doesn't matter. What matters is now we know about it."

Harry didn't doubt who Draco was talking about. Obviously, Voldemort knew about the marriage contract. "So you decided to punish Daphne for it? We don't have a choice."

Draco smirked. "Yes, you do, Potter. You can let the Dark Lord kill you. If you value Daphne's life, you'll turn yourself over to my master."

Harry launched himself at Draco. He didn't want to use his wand. He wanted to beat Malfoy within an inch of his life. Draco was prepared. He met Harry's assault head on and shoved him against the wall. "Do you think you can beat me, Potter? I don't think you can get out of this now. Even Dumbledore won't be able to protect you. All I have to say is you attacked me without provocation."

"You're a liar," Harry snarled, punching Draco. "You're not so tough without your goons."

Before Draco could respond, a spell hit them, throwing them to the ground.

"How about me, Mr. Potter?" a soft, silky voice purred menacingly. Harry looked up and saw Snape and McGonagall. McGonagall was furious, but Snape's expression was even more dangerous: a soft smile.

* * * * * *

Harry thought he was in a world of trouble. He hoped Daphne had managed to tell a teacher what had happened, or Harry was dead. McGonagall and Snape escorted Draco and Harry to an empty classroom. "You had better explain yourselves, Potter and Malfoy. If we don't like what we hear, we'll send you to Professor Dumbledore," McGonagall said furiously.

"I'm sure Potter will somehow wiggle his way out of this situation like he always does. It doesn't take a dunderhead to see what happened. Mr. Malfoy was minding his own business when Potter decided to take a shot at him. Draco was only defending himself," Snape said smoothly.

Harry fumed while Draco smirked. He was about to respond when there was a knock at the door. Harry felt his face pale when he saw Dumbledore, but then breathed a sigh of relief when he saw Daphne accompanying him.

"There you two are. I was looking for Mr. Malfoy. Apparently, he decided to mistreat Miss Greengrass. Is that correct?" Dumbledore asked softly, looking at Draco.

The Malfoy heir lost his smirk and his face paled even further. Snape narrowed his eyes and turned to face Draco. "Answer Professor Dumbledore, Draco. Now!" he said angrily.

"It's true, Professor. I heard a call for help. I saw Malfoy pushing Daphne against the wall. I used a Stunner on him to get him off her. It missed, but she was able to get away from him," Harry said.

"Thank you, Harry. Minerva, would you escort Mr. Potter and Miss Greengrass outside for a moment?" Dumbledore asked.

McGonagall nodded and pointed outside. Harry and Daphne followed her as she closed the door. Through the extended silence, Harry could feel his teacher's glare. After a few minutes, the door opened and Snape, Draco, and Dumbledore emerged. Snape pulled on Draco's elbow and escorted him away.

Dumbledore turned to Harry. "Harry, you know that using magic in the corridors is forbidden. However, since it came in defense of another student, there won't be any punishment. I think twenty points…"

"No, sir, don't give me any points," Harry said.

McGonagall raised her eyebrows. "Why not?"

"As Professor Dumbledore said, it was in defense of another student. I did what anyone should do. But I have a request," Harry replied.

"And that is?"

Harry glanced at Daphne. "Keep Malfoy away from Daphne."

Dumbledore nodded. "I don't think that will be a problem. Professor Snape will see to that."

"Thank you," Daphne said.

"Now, I think the two of you should get back to your dormitories," McGonagall said.

"Professor, I think Daphne needs to go to the Hospital Wing first," Harry replied.

Daphne turned to Harry. "I'm fine."

"I think it's necessary. I don't trust Malfoy. He may have done something to you that you're not aware of," Harry insisted. She continued glaring at him. "Please." 

"I think it's a good idea. Harry, please escort Daphne to the Hospital Wing," Dumbledore said.

"Yes, sir."

Daphne waited until the teachers were out of sight before turning on Harry. "Listen, I don't need to be checked out."

"I think you do. Now, tell me what happened?"

"Well, I was returning from the library. I thought someone was following me, but I guessed it was my imagination. I started walking down that corridor where you found me when I felt something graze me," she replied.

Harry clenched his fists. "It sounds like Malfoy tried to hex you. Then what happened?"

"He appeared and pushed me against the wall, demanding I tell him why I'm patrolling with you so often."

Harry sighed. "I'm afraid Malfoy knows about the marriage contract."

"That means they know the latest date the wedding can take place."

He nodded. "I was afraid of this."

Daphne sighed. "Okay. I'll let Madam Pomfrey examine me, then I'll tell you about the alternate ceremony." She blushed, which surprised Harry. "I was hoping it wouldn't be necessary. I'll also have to write Father since we'll need his help."

Deep down, Harry wondered why Daphne would be embarrassed about this ceremony. It couldn't be worse than what they were facing, could it?

* * * * * *

Another Defense class, another chance to belittle Harry. He sighed as Snape continued criticizing him. He was glad when class was over. Maybe he should find Daphne and see what her father had to say.

"Potter, where do you think you're going?" Snape asked.

Harry turned and glared at him. "Class is over, sir. I have another class to go to."

"The rest of the class is dismissed, but I haven't given you permission to leave, Potter. _Sit down._ "

Harry snarled under his breath. Ron and Hermione looked at him sympathetically, but left to avoid Snape's wrath. Snape waited until the others had left before strolling over and closing the door.

He turned to Harry. "And now, Potter, we need to talk about the other night."

Harry braced himself. "Sir, I…"

"You did a good job protecting Miss Greengrass."

Harry couldn't believe his ears. Was Snape actually complimenting him? Of course, Daphne being a member of Slytherin House may have had something to do with it. "Thank you, sir."

"You can rest assured that Mr. Malfoy will not trouble her again. He has other matters to attend to," Snape said.

_Such as plotting against the school?_ "I hope he won't bother her again. Acting like a git toward me is one thing, but to her? I won't tolerate it."

"Neither will I. I can confirm that he knows about your, ah, relationship with Miss Greengrass," Snape continued.

Harry nodded. "I figured that. Daphne told me her father has a plan."

"If it's what I think it is, then I suggest you spend the Christmas holidays somewhere besides the Weasleys," Snape said. "I doubt Miss Weasley would appreciate the alternate ceremony." He smirked. "Now, Miss Greengrass will need to speak with you. It's not your night to patrol, so I'll permit her to be at Gryffindor Tower until curfew at nine. Be sure she returns to the Slytherin dormitories by then." With that, he stood up and opened the door, dismissing Harry.

* * * * * *

Sure enough, Daphne was right outside the Fat Lady's portrait when Harry emerged. She smiled and took his hand. This surprised him. Even though they were friendlier toward each other, she hadn't shown any interest in physical contact with him. She led him away from Gryffindor Tower until they came to an empty classroom. When they were inside, she closed the door behind them.

"I just received a letter from my father. After what happened, he agrees the alternate ceremony is necessary," she said.

"How badly does he want to kill Draco?" Harry asked.

"He was furious. He almost canceled Astoria's betrothal to him, but was dissuaded by Mrs. Malfoy. Professor Snape and Mrs. Malfoy assured him Draco would be punished for his actions," Daphne explained.

"And he believes them?"

She sighed. "I know you don't trust Professor Snape, but don't believe that he won't punish a Slytherin if we break the rules. We have to band together since the rest of Hogwarts believes all of us are Death Eaters-in-training."

Harry grimaced. He had been guilty of that sort of thing. "I know I've thought that in the past. I should realize that's not the case. I know of a Gryffindor who's a Death Eater."

"And there are plenty of Slytherins fighting against You-Know-Who. I think Mad-Eye Moody was a Slytherin. The point is that Professor Snape did severely punish Draco. He won't be trying anything foolish again."

"That's good, because he'll get more than just a beating if he does," Harry said darkly.

She smiled. "Anyway, we need to talk about the alternate ceremony. He suggests that we, um, rehearse for the ceremony."

Harry raised his eyebrows. "Rehearse? Are members of your family coming to the school for such a rehearsal?"

Daphne blushed. "It's not that kind of a rehearsal." She sighed. "Well, I think it's time you know the difference between a Muggle wedding and a Wizarding wedding." She started pacing around the classroom. "Have you ever been to a Wizarding wedding?"

Harry shook his head. "No, but Ron's oldest brother, Bill, is getting married next summer."

"Despite my pure-blood status, I know what Muggle weddings are like, for the most part. The difference is what the presider says. In a Wizarding wedding, the presider says, 'I now declare you bonded for life.' That's literal because there isn't such a thing as divorce among witches and wizards," she explained.

"Really? What if a husband and wife are, um, incompatible?"

"That's why we don't usually rush into marriages. There are often extended courtships, where the couple gets to know one another in ways Muggle couples might not. We take things very slowly. Marriage contracts, like the one our grandfathers made, are an exception to the rule. Astoria's betrothal to Draco is more common, especially among the older families.

"Now, let's return to the part where the couple is declared bonded for life. They aren't technically married at that point. In the eyes of the Ministry and society, they are, but magically, they're not," she said.

"When are they considered magically bonded?" Harry asked, although he suspected he knew the answer.

"When do you think?"

Harry felt his face redden. "I see. Now, what's the difference between a wedding and this alternate ceremony?"

Daphne blushed even harder. "We don't even worry about a public presider. We skip to the wedding night part."

His eyes widened. "I see. So we'll just…"

"It's not that simple, otherwise you'd see a lot of bonded couples in Hogwarts. No, there's still a ceremony involved _before_ the actual bonding takes place. It's quicker and more private," she explained.

"I see."

"Harry, if you don't want to, um, practice, I'll understand. It's just that it will make things easier…"

"For you?" he asked. Daphne nodded. Harry sighed. "This isn't the way I pictured my first time happening."

"Neither did I," she admitted.

"I guess we'll, um, rehearse. But it's too late tonight. What about Saturday night?" Harry asked.

"That sounds good. But what about a place? We can't exactly use either of our dormitories, even if you could get into the Slytherin common room."

Harry thought for a moment, then smiled. "I know just the place."

* * * * * *

It was two days until Saturday and Harry was nervous. He hadn't done anything more with a girl than kiss, and he'd thought it hadn't gone well as it could have. Now, he was going to actually have sex. He was worried Daphne would laugh at him, or be hostile if he didn't do well.

"What's wrong, Harry?" Hermione asked. "Is Snape giving you trouble again?"

He looked up and shook his head. "I think you've noticed he's actually stopped bullying me in class since the night I saved Daphne from Malfoy."

"Then what's wrong?"

He gulped and looked away. "Hermione, I don't know if this is something I can talk to you about."

Hermione frowned. "Why not?"

"It's just that you're a girl and I'm a bloke," he said.

She blushed. "Oh, I see. Are you starting to have feelings for Daphne?"

"Yes, but that's not it. It's a bit complicated."

Hermione frowned again, then nodded. "You've never had anyone give you the talk."

"The talk?"

Hermione sighed. "My parents gave me the talk about, you know, sex when I turned thirteen. I assume Ron's parents also gave him the talk. Did Sirius ever talk to you about such things?"

Harry shook his head, his memories of Sirius's death resurfacing. "We never had that much time together. He was too busy trying to get Wormtail, get me through the tournament, or moping around Grimmauld Place."

"That would make it difficult. Harry, I can understand why you wouldn't want to talk to me about it. Maybe at Christmas you can talk to Mr. Weasley," Hermione suggested.

"I don't think that's possible, since Daphne and I may have plans for the holidays."

"About the wedding?" Hermione asked. Harry nodded. "But it's too late to have the wedding at Christmas because of Ministry regulations."

"We're not having a normal ceremony. That's why we're having this conversation," Harry replied.

"I understand. Okay, maybe I should suggest some…"

"Books?" Harry asked dryly.

Hermione rolled her eyes. "Very funny, Harry. I was going to suggest some patience with Daphne. First, every woman is different. What one witch may like, another witch may hate. Follow me so far?"

Even though Harry was embarrassed to have this discussion with Hermione, he nodded in understanding. "Yes."

"Good. Second, take it slow. I assume she's a virgin?"

Harry blushed. "That's the impression I got."

"As I said, take it slow. A woman's first time is not going to be that comfortable, but it doesn't have to be painful," Hermione said.

"Don't worry, Hermione. I'm not going to rush her. Not all blokes want to get into a witch's knickers."

"I know. I assume there's no way out of this contract?"

Harry shook his head. "Ever since I was informed of it, Mr. Greengrass has been trying to find a way out of it. Unfortunately, such contracts are magically binding." He grimaced. "What is it about my involvement with magical contracts lately?"

Hermione's lips twitched. "It must be you. At least a Death Eater isn't behind this."

"No, but I'll eventually be a brother-in-law to one," Harry said dryly.

She sighed. "Not this again. Do you think the Greengrasses would allow Astoria to be betrothed to Malfoy if he was a Death Eater?"

"They could have arranged the betrothal before he took the Dark Mark, Hermione. Besides, they know there's a risk with Malfoy, otherwise we'd just wait to have a regular wedding," Harry replied.

"I hope you don't allow this obsession with Malfoy to ruin your relationship with Daphne," Hermione warned.

"Don't worry. I won't."

* * * * * *

Saturday night had arrived, and Harry was even more nervous than earlier. He had even shortened Quidditch practice, leaving his teammates wondering why. This prompted mutterings about Harry's suitability as the team captain. Fortunately, Ron and Ginny calmed the rest of the team down. While they had a general idea of Harry's situation, they didn't have all the details.

In addition to their conversation, Hermione had insisted Harry learn some Contraceptive Charms. "They're actually easy to learn, but you definitely want to cast them correctly," she had told him.

"What will happen if I don't?"

"You increase your partner's fertility, rather than reducing it."

"Meaning?"

"You double the chances of her becoming pregnant," Hermione had said grimly.

Harry immediately started practicing the charm. People had even almost walked in on his practices. Fortunately, they hadn't seen anything, therefore preventing him from having to make excuses.

He had told Daphne to meet him on the seventh floor, near the Room of Requirement. He didn't know if she knew of its existence, but he had specified the exact place to meet her. He brought the Marauder's Map and cloak along to prevent unwanted intruders.

"Hi Harry," Daphne called as he approached.

"Hi."

"Why did you want to meet here? This is just a blank wall," she said.

_So she didn't know of the room._ "It's not just a blank wall. There's a hidden room that will have what we need," Harry explained.

She raised her eyebrows. "Really? That's convenient."

Harry grinned. "Especially for last year."

Daphne stared at him. "So that's where this rumored Dumbledore's Army met."

"Until we were ratted out by Cho's friend."

"How will we get in?" she asked.

"We need to walk back and forth, past this part of the wall three times, concentrating on what we need."

Daphne blushed. "In this case, a bed large enough for the both of us."

"Yes," he replied, also blushing.

They started walking past the stretch of wall, concentrating carefully. Harry thought, _We need a place to make love. We need a place to make love. We need a place to make love._ After their third pass, a door appeared. Harry put a hand on Daphne to stop her. "Here we are."

She stopped and looked at the door. It was difficult to tell, but she appeared to be blushing even more furiously. "Are you ready, Harry?"

"I am," he replied. He took her hand and they walked in and closed the door behind him. Now, they were shut away from the outside world.

Even with Harry's experience with the Room of Requirement, he couldn't help but be impressed this time. There was a king sized bed with a scarlet blanket and gold pillows. The bed curtains were silver and green. "I guess the Slytherin colors are your touch?" he asked Daphne.

She smirked. "I can't let you make all of the decorating decisions. I assume the Gryffindor colors were your idea?"

He nodded and continued looking around the room. There was a large fireplace with a fire already blazing. He saw two bathrobes folded neatly on the bed. He looked down and saw rose petals leading from the door to the bed.

"This is beautiful, Harry. Does this room really do this all the time?" Daphne asked.

"As long as you're specific about your needs, then yes, it does." He stopped and frowned. "What's wrong, Daphne?"

"I'm nervous, that's all. I've never done this before."

"That's okay. I haven't either. We can learn together," he replied, once again taking her hand.

"Together," she agreed.

* * * * * *

For the second time in his life, Harry was kissing a girl. Unlike his first time with Cho, this wasn't nearly as awkward. Although the both of them were initially hesitant, their reluctance began to fade away, transforming into eagerness and passion. Soon, Harry and Daphne kissed each other with such passion that they couldn't get enough.

Harry soon focused on her neck as his hands roamed down her body. She moaned as he continued kissing her neck. Daphne backed away, ending the kiss just long enough to remove her robe. Harry removed his robe, leaving them in the rest of their uniform.

Harry was still nervous, but he kept it under control as he moved back toward her. They kissed again as he unbuttoned her shirt. Slowly, more of her skin was exposed. He stopped when he reached the bottom, but she guided his hands for that last button.

"Your turn, Harry," she said, indicating his shirt.

Together, they undressed each other until they were both naked. Harry guessed his face was as red as Daphne's. If either one of them wanted to back out, now was the time.

Apparently, Daphne didn't. She reached out, took Harry by the hand and led him to the bed. "Are you ready?" she asked.

"I am. Are you?"

She nodded. He closed his eyes as though he was preparing himself. He moved on top of her and slowly entered her. She grimaced, and he suspected she was in pain. "Are you all right?" he asked.

"Yes," she said grimly. "Remember, this is my first time. Just give me some time to adjust."

Harry nodded. After a couple of minutes, she relaxed. "Now I'm ready."

Slowly, he began to move within her. Even though this was his first time, he seemed to understand what to do. They kissed as they made love. Daphne wrapped her legs around him forcing him deeper into her.

"Yes, Harry, that's it!" she moaned.

Encouraged, he thrust harder into her, causing Daphne to moan louder. The bed shifted as they continued their lovemaking. He had never known such pleasure before in his life. This was great. This was wonderful. He didn't want this to end.

Harry knew he was close. He couldn't hold back any longer. He filled her with his seed and collapsed to her side, being careful not to hurt her. It was only later he realized he'd been selfish at the end. He turned to her, but she shook her head. 

"Don't worry about it, Harry. We'll have plenty of practice, I'm sure."

He nodded. Yes, they would have plenty of practice once they were married. "At least we won't have to worry about your discomfort later on," he said.

Daphne smiled and kissed him. "You're right. I'm actually starting to look forward to our wedding night."

Harry blushed.

* * * * * *

Harry was glad it was the weekend. He hoped that none of this roommates would ask too many awkward questions when he returned to Gryffindor Tower. He got out of bed, being careful not to disturb Daphne as she slept. What he needed now was a shower.

To his surprise, he saw a door appear in the corner. As far as he knew, it wasn't the Room of Requirement's entrance. It must have provided a bathroom, or maybe it had already been there and he hadn't noticed it. As he started walking toward it, he heard Daphne begin to stir.

She sat up, exposing her breasts. "Is it morning already?"

"Yeah. I'm about to take a shower. Do you want to join me?"

Daphne smiled. "As tempting as that sounds, you go ahead and go first. There's something I need to do."

Harry was finished a few minutes later. As he dressed, he noticed Daphne was doing something with her wand. "What's the matter?" He saw some red stains on the sheets and paled. "Daphne, is that…?"

She nodded. "Yes, it is, but don't worry. It's normal. No, I'm more concerned about something we forgot to do last night."

He looked puzzled, then smiled. "Don't worry. I cast a Contraceptive Charm on myself before I met you here."

Daphne looked relieved. "That's good, because I don't want any children just yet."

He chuckled. "Neither do I."

* * * * * *

When Harry returned to Gryffindor Tower, he was glad to see it was empty, except for Ron and Hermione. Ron looked up as he entered. "Harry, where were you last night? I hope you're not obsessed with Malfoy again."

"I wasn't following him, Ron. There was, er, something I had to do," Harry said.

"But…"

"Ron, leave it," Hermione said firmly. She looked at Harry and smiled slightly.

"Oi! There's Harry!" a voice rang out.

Harry looked up and saw Seamus and Dean descending the staircase from the boys' dormitory. Seamus elbowed Dean and snickered. "It looks like I was right, Dean, so pay up."

Dean grumbled and handed him a couple of Sickles.

"What was that about?" Harry asked.

Seamus snickered again. "Well, when you didn't return to the dormitory last night, Dean and I made a bet. I wagered you found some girl to shag."

Harry felt himself blushing. "And what makes you think I, um, did that last night."

Seamus smirked. "I can just tell. A bloke usually has an extra spring in his step when he shags a girl."

There was a loud noise. The boys jumped and saw Hermione narrow her eyes. "As fascinating as this conversation is, I need to go to the library."

They all watched Hermione leave the common room. Ron gulped. "At least I wasn't the tactless one this time."

* * * * * *

The Christmas holidays were quickly approaching, and Harry was starting to get nervous again. Along with Christmas would be his marriage to Daphne. Since their first night together, they had practiced a couple of more times. Harry figured he was getting better. At least, Daphne kept hinting things were going well.

They were the only students in the Great Hall as the lunch hour began. Daphne hurried over to the Gryffindor Table. "Harry, you might want to read this. I just got this from Dad this morning," she said, handing him a letter.

Harry took it and began to read:

_"Daphne,_

_"There's something I forgot to mention: Harry will need one item for the ceremony. The ceremony requires a wedding ring that has been in the family for at least two generations._

_"Unfortunately, neither your mother or I have such a ring, so Harry will have to be the one who provides it. Without it, the ceremony will not take place and a regular wedding will be scheduled._

_"I hope your classes are going well, and that you and Harry are getting along._

_"Love,_

_"Father."_

Harry looked up at Daphne. "This might be a problem."

"Why?"

"I don't know if there's any such ring in my Gringotts vault. Unless there is, there's only one person I can get this ring from: my aunt," Harry explained.

"That shouldn't be a problem, should it? Wait. You live with Muggles, don't you?" Daphne asked.

"That's not the problem. The problem is they hate anything and everything magical," he replied grimly.

"You're right. That is a problem. What are we going to do?"

"I'll think of something," Harry promised.

* * * * * *

"Yes, Harry, what can I do for you?" Dumbledore asked as Harry entered the office. "If it's about our lessons, I'm afraid it's not time for the next one."

"I know, sir, but you know of my current engagement to Daphne Greengrass."

Dumbledore nodded. "I do."

Harry sat down and fingered his collar nervously. "Well, the Greengrasses and I believe that a public wedding is risky, so we're having an alternate ceremony."

"I know of the ceremony, although I can't say I've actually participated in it," Dumbledore said, his eyes twinkling.

Harry blushed. "There's something I need, but I'm afraid Aunt Petunia won't cooperate."

"Actually, Harry, it may not be necessary to ask her. Unless I'm mistaken, your family vault has more than just gold in it. However, there's a risk to going to Gringotts. Doing so might tip off the Death Eaters what you're up to," Dumbledore said.

"Yes, sir."

Dumbledore stood up. "In that case, let me worry about acquiring what you need. I suggest you prepare yourself for your impending nuptials."

Harry blushed again.

* * * * * *

Dumbledore hadn't expected to return to Privet Drive so soon. He didn't expect the Dursleys would be delighted to see him again so soon after escorting Harry to the Greengrasses and the Weasleys for the summer. However, he had a task to do, even if it wasn't going to be pleasant for the Dursleys.

During his previous two trips to the Dursleys' residence, he had used his Deluminator to hide his presence from their neighbors. He didn't see any reason why this trip should be different. He pulled it from his cloak and used it to darken the street. Soon, the only lights in the neighborhood shone from the houses themselves.

He strolled up to the front door and knocked. Shortly, Vernon Dursley opened it. His eyes widened and his face turned red with fury. "You again! No, we don't want you back here!"

"Good evening to you as well, Mr. Dursley. Let me assure you your nephew is safe and doing well at school," Dumbledore said pleasantly.

Mr. Dursley sneered. "Good for him. Whatever it is, we don't want it."

Dumbledore stepped inside, all but forcing Dursley to move. "I don't wish to impose, but I am here to speak to your wife on an urgent matter."

"She's getting ready for bed. Does your kind know what time it is?"

Dumbledore smiled. "Ten o'clock, I believe. But the longer we stand here talking, the longer my errand will take. The sooner I speak with Petunia, the sooner I can leave."

Mr. Dursley grunted, but before he could respond, Dumbledore heard footsteps coming down the stairs. "Vernon, what is it…?" Mrs. Dursley stopped and her face paled. "You again!"

Dumbledore bowed slightly. "Yes, Petunia, it's me. I'm here to discuss a matter about your nephew."

She pursed her lips. "We've already agreed to let him return for his seventeenth birthday. What more is there to discuss?"

"Another matter has come up that may require a slight alteration of your agreement. Harry may need an extra guest to accompany him next summer. I'll explain in more detail in the living room. There will be no need for your husband to join us."

Mr. Dursley looked like he was going to object, but refrained from doing so after glancing at his wife. He grumbled and stormed upstairs.

Mrs. Dursley escorted Dumbledore into the living room. "I'll be as brief as I can. The main thing is that your nephew will have to marry."

She widened her eyes. "But he's too young! He's only sixteen, or is this one of _your_ customs?" she asked, disapproval apparent in her voice.

"It used to be a custom, yes. It's still traditional among some of the older families. Harry's grandfather made an agreement with the head of another Wizarding family. As a result, Harry has to get married by the time he's of age," Dumbledore explained.

Mrs. Dursley narrowed her eyes. "And you want my permission since he's still underage? I assume even if I refuse to grant permission, he'll still marry this, ah, witch anyway."

"Correct, because if he refuses, there will be dire consequences. Trust me, Mrs. Dursley, that neither party is happy about this arrangement, but they've learned to deal with it. However, there is a twist and it requires your involvement."

"If you expect me to attend his wedding…"

"Nothing like that. No, due to potential security issues with the war and all that, Harry and his bride-to-be have to marry in an alternative ceremony. Fewer guests, fewer witnesses, and therefore, fewer chances for Voldemort to interfere," Dumbledore replied.

"Then why do you need me?"

"Ah, it's not your presence that we need, it's your wedding ring," Dumbledore said.

"My what?"

"Your wedding right?" he repeated, pointing to her hand.

"And why would you need my ring?"

"As I said, we need it for Harry. I would explain, but it would involve using terms for magical ceremonies, and I know you hate everything magic," Dumbledore said lightly.

Mrs. Dursley hesitated. "Are you sure this is necessary?"

"Believe me, if this could be done some other way, I wouldn't be here."

"If I give this to you, will you stop asking any more favors of my family?" she asked sharply.

"You have my word."

She sighed, removed her ring and handed it to Dumbledore. He stood up and began to leave. "Thank you for your time, Mrs. Dursley." As he left, he thought he heard her whisper something. He smiled as he realized what it was.

* * * * * *

Harry had been to Greengrass Manor before, but this trip was different. Instead of meeting the Greengrasses, he was going to marry into their family. True to his word, Dumbledore had managed to acquire the ring Harry needed. Harry guessed Aunt Petunia had been very reluctant, but he wasn't going to ask what Dumbledore had done to persuade her.

Because of the war, Dumbledore and the Ministry had arranged for students to use Floo powder to go home for the Christmas holidays. Harry waited in line to use McGonagall's fireplace. Daphne waited beside him, holding his hand.

"Are you nervous, Harry?" she asked.

"A little," he admitted.

"Why? My family likes you and you've seen my home before."

"Yeah, but I didn't go there to, ah, have sex," he said, blushing.

"True," she said, also blushing.

The door to McGonagall's office opened. "Potter, Greengrass. Your turn," McGonagall said stiffly.

Harry and Daphne walked into her office and McGonagall gave a small bag of Floo powder to Daphne. "Have a good Christmas holiday, Potter. You too, Miss Greengrass."

"Thank you, Professor," Harry said. He nodded to Daphne.

She took out a handful of powder and tossed it into the fireplace. "Greengrass Manor!" she cried, stepping into the fireplace and vanishing.

Harry waited a few seconds, then followed suit. "Greengrass Manor!" He stepped into the fireplace and vanished.

* * * * * *

"Are you sure about this, Draco?" Voldemort hissed.

Draco remained kneeling. "Yes, my lord."

Voldemort stood up and began pacing around the drawing room. Narcissa had a blank look on her face, while Bellatrix looked excited. "This could be the opportunity we've been waiting for. When Potter and Greengrass's wedding is announced, we'll have to make sure we're invited."

Draco stirred. He debated whether to speak or to remain silent. He decided not to speak up, hoping no one noticed his movement.

Unfortunately, Voldemort did. "Do you have something on your mind, Draco? Speak up. I'm sure we all would love to hear it."

Draco grimaced, but he didn't have a choice. "My lord, I don't think Potter is that stupid. He knows not only he will be in danger, but also Greengrass and any guests. They won't hold a public wedding."

Narcissa shook her head. "They won't have a choice, Draco. Ministry law."

"I know, Mother. They would have a wedding, if the contract was only satisfied by a Ministry-sanctioned wedding," Draco said.

Bellatrix moved over to him. "You're not talking about the Bonding?"

Narcissa looked at her sister. "The Greengrasses would know about the ceremony. More importantly, they can have it any time, without outside interference."

Voldemort narrowed his eyes. "So, Potter could go to Greengrass Manor and have this ceremony during the Christmas holidays?"

Draco nodded. "Yes, my lord. As you know, I am betrothed to Astoria, and…"

"Speak up."

"A direct attack on them wouldn't be wise, my lord," Draco winced. If Voldemort was displeased with Draco's words, he wouldn't be leaving the room alive.

"I agree, Draco. Such an attack would be a pointless waste of my resources. I understand Daphne Greengrass doesn't have a choice, so we shouldn't unnecessarily alienate the Greengrasses," Voldemort said smoothly.

"Then, what shall we do?" Bellatrix asked.

Voldemort smiled. "Correct me if I'm wrong, but don't such marriage contracts require the ability to produce an heir?"

"That's correct, my lord," Narcissa replied.

"Then, if a direct attack is unwise, perhaps a more indirect one will serve our purposes."

Draco listened and smiled as Voldemort gave him a new order. Carrying out this order would be a pleasure for him.

* * * * * *

Mr. Greengrass examined the ring carefully. Harry knew he needed to make sure it would be appropriate for the upcoming ceremony. Mr. Greengrass stroked his goatee as he continued looking at the ring. He finished his examination then put it on the table. "Even though it has only been on a Muggle hand, it should suffice for the ceremony."

Harry was relieved. "I'm glad. This was my aunt's, and I imagine she didn't want to part with it."

Mr. Greengrass nodded. "A pity that you had to grow up in a home hostile to your rightful heritage. But no matter; what's done is done. The ring is ready and you and Daphne will need to prepare for the ceremony." He hesitated. "Harry, may I ask a personal question?"

"Yes," he replied uncertainly.

"I was wondering if you and Daphne…"

"Yes, we've...practiced," Harry interrupted. "Don't worry about that. I don't think you want the details."

"Okay. In that case, maybe you should get ready for the ceremony. Lonky will show you to your room."

Lonky was the Greengrass family house-elf. He bowed and beckoned Harry to follow him. "Lonky is pleased that you and Miss Daphne are getting married. Lonky has heard a lot about you, Harry Potter, sir."

Harry grinned. "Let me guess: from Dobby?"

Lonky nodded. "Lonky knows other elves would disagree, but Lonky thinks you did a good thing for Dobby. Dobby deserved better than what he got."

"Thank you," Harry replied as they entered the room.

"Lonky will make sure Miss Daphne is ready. Once she is, Lonky will return for you, sir," Lonky said, bowing as he exited the room.

Harry examined the room. It looked like it was a guest room. In any case, the bed was too small for the Bonding to take place. He wondered if Daphne's bed was big enough. He blushed as he realized what he was thinking.

He saw a robe on the bed. He wondered if that was the only thing he would wear for the ceremony. Then he saw a scroll right next to it. He picked it up.

_"Harry, wear this in preparation for the ceremony. Once Daphne is ready, Lonky will return and escort you to her room._

_"Peter Greengrass."_

That answered that question. Harry started undressing. Once the robe was on, he sat on the bed and waited patiently, although he was still nervous. "You can do this, Harry," he told himself. There were still things he was worried about: the Bonding, his marriage to Daphne, the war, and Voldemort.

The door opened and Lonky walked in. "Miss Daphne is ready, sir. Is Harry Potter ready?"

Harry stood up. "Yes, Lonky, I am. Lead the way."

Lonky led him out of the room and down the hall. "Miss Daphne is in here."

Harry gulped. "Thank you, Lonky."

Lonky bowed again. "Good luck, Harry Potter, sir."

Harry knocked on the door and Daphne's voice called out. "Come in." He opened the door and walked in. He stopped as he saw her. She was already in bed, with the blanket covering most of her body.

She smiled and patted the place on the bed next to her. "Go ahead and join me. Father will be here in a minute to bring us what we need for the ceremony."

There was a knock on the door. "Come in," Daphne called and the door opened. Mr. Greengrass walked in just as Harry moved the blanket to cover them even more. 

"Here you are," Mr. Greengrass said, handing them their wands and a small box. "Do you know what you're supposed to do?"

Harry nodded. "Yes, sir."

"Yes, Dad."

"Then good luck," Mr. Greengrass replied. He left the room and closed the door behind him.

Daphne turned to Harry, causing the blanket to shift and expose her breasts. "Are you ready, Harry?"

"I'm ready."

She opened the box and pulled out two rings, one belonging to Aunt Petunia. They put the rings on each other's fingers, then raised their wands. Daphne smiled and nodded to Harry.

"Daphne Greengrass, will you promise to be a loving and faithful wife? Will you promise to provide a loving family? Will you promise to perform your marital duties?" Harry asked, citing the lines he learned.

"I promise."

A light appeared in the room and enveloped their hands before fading.

"Harry Potter, will you promise to be a loving and faithful husband? Will you promise to support your family? Will you promise to perform your marital duties?" Daphne asked.

"I promise."

Another light appeared and enveloped their joined hands again.

Daphne looked at Harry and smiled. "Now comes the final part of the ceremony," she said, shifting position.

"I'm ready," Harry said and kissed her.

* * * * * *

Harry woke the next morning, being careful not to disturb Daphne. He looked over at her, watching as she slept peacefully. He got out of bed and put on a robe. He walked over to the window and looked out. White snow blanketed the ground for as far as he could see.

He heard a moan and turned around. Daphne was beginning to stir. He walked over to her and kissed her. "Good morning, Daphne."

She looked up at him and smiled. "Good morning, Harry."

"How are you feeling?"

"Great." She looked around the room and frowned. "Did we do all that?"

Harry followed her gaze and saw what she was talking about. Her dresser was practically in the middle of the room. Clothes from her closet were scattered all over the floor. He blushed as he remembered their lovemaking, her hands clawing not only at him, but also at her clothes.

"I suppose so. We were, um…"

Daphne smiled, her face red. "A little enthusiastic?"

Harry nodded and saw the bed hangings, not unlike the one on his Hogwarts bed, were torn in two. "It looks that way."

Daphne yawned and stretched, causing the blanket to move down and expose her body. For a minute, Harry was tempted to jump back into bed. She seemed to guess what he was thinking. "We don't have time for that now, Harry," she teased.

He blushed even harder. "I am hungry."

She giggled. "So am I. It's Christmas, so my parents want us to spend a little time with them and I doubt they would appreciate us being naked."

Harry could only blush in response.

* * * * * * 

Harry had the best Christmas of his life. After they had dressed, they were treated to a big breakfast. Fortunately, the Greengrasses only asked if Harry and Daphne had slept well, so he wasn't too embarrassed. However, he saw Astoria continuing to grin at him. He reminded himself to ask Daphne to not allow her sister to be so nosy.

Then came the presents. Harry got a new set of dress robes that were even better than the one he'd worn to the Yule Ball a couple of years ago. For Daphne, he used money from his vault to buy her a diamond necklace. She allowed him to put it on her and he was awarded with a passionate kiss and a promise of some quality time that evening.

Finally came the feast. It was clear the Greengrasses had outdone themselves. While it wasn't as large as the Yule Ball feast, it was no less delicious. By the time they were finished with dinner, the evening was beginning to grow late. Harry felt himself being escorted back upstairs by his impatient wife. He barely had time to say goodnight to his in-laws before disappearing from their view.

The bedroom door had barely closed before Daphne dragged him to the bed. Their clothing practically flew off their bodies as they snogged furiously. They were determined to give each other one final Christmas present.

* * * * * *

It was time to return to Hogwarts. Like before, they would use Floo powder to return to school. Harry and Mr. Greengrass shook hands while Daphne and Astoria hugged their mother. "Take good care of her, Harry. She's your wife now."

"I will, sir. I won't let anything happen to her," Harry promised.

It was time for them to go. Harry let Astoria go before them. 

"Unfortunately, Harry, I'll have to return to Professor Snape's office. Since he's my Head of House, he needs to make sure all Slytherins are accounted for," Daphne said, squeezing his hand.

"Right," Harry grunted.

"What's wrong?" she asked.

He wanted to talk to her about his suspicions about Snape. She probably knew how Snape treated him in Potions class, but he doubted she knew their full history. Instead, he said, "I'm just wondering how we're going to spend so much time together."

"We're both still prefects and we'll patrol together," Daphne replied.

"You know what I mean," he said, his face reddening.

She smirked. "I know, but if anyone knows a way around school rules, you do."

"I don't know if that's an insult or a compliment," Harry said dryly.

Daphne laughed. "I'll see you at Hogwarts, Harry," she said and kissed him. She took a handful of Floo powder and threw it into the fireplace. "Hogwarts, Professor Snape's office!" She stepped into the fire and vanished.

It was Harry's turn. He grabbed some powder, threw it into the fire and said, "Hogwarts, Professor McGonagall's office!"

* * * * * *

Harry barely had time to see Daphne once term started. They still had patrols together, but other than that, they didn't have any time to see each other. They would take longer on their patrols, stealing precious moments by sneaking into empty classrooms. They would emerge with messed up clothing, which they tried to straighten before any of the teachers saw them.

He was also busy with classes, Quidditch practices and lessons with Dumbledore. Dumbledore had finally assigned him some homework: retrieve a lesson from Professor Slughorn. Harry knew it would be easier said than done.

The weeks passed and Valentine's Day was quickly approaching. Ever since his second year, Harry had expected to see would-be cupids walking in the corridors handing out or singing Valentines to different students. Fortunately, no teacher had continued Lockhart's silly idea.

His face brightened when he saw Daphne in the Great Hall. She was at the Slytherin table. She looked up, saw him, smiled and hurried over to him. Harry felt someone push past him. He turned and saw Malfoy leaving. He guessed Malfoy was being a git as usual.

As Daphne approached, he thought something was different about her. She looked a little nervous, yet happy about something. "Harry, I have some news for you."

"What is it?"

"Can we talk in private? It's not that I don't trust your friends, but this is something I need to share with you first. I've not even written my parents about it."

"Okay," he said. He followed her out into the entrance hall. Before he could ask, she kissed him passionately. Before he could return the kiss, she backed away.

"I'm sorry I couldn't let you return the favor, but I didn't want any teachers docking us points," she said, blushing.

"What's your news?"

"Remember our Bonding ceremony?" Daphne asked.

Harry smiled. "Of course, I do. I also remember Christmas night as well."

"Well, we forgot to do something," she replied a little nervously.

He frowned. "I thought the ceremony went smoothly. Don't tell me there's something wrong with the…"

She shook her head. "There isn't. When I saw we forgot something, I meant we forgot a little bit of protective magic."

Harry thought for a minute, then paled. "Don't tell me…"

Daphne nodded. "I'm pregnant. Madam Pomfrey just told me."

He couldn't believe his ears. He was going to be a father, but this had to be the worst time to be one. Voldemort was waging war. Had Harry's father had this reaction when he'd heard similar news?

"Harry, are you all right?" Daphne asked, concerned.

"I'm fine. This is just unexpected," Harry said.

She took his hand. "Look, I know we didn't plan this, but the timing's not bad. I mean, the timing of my pregnancy. I will have to wear different robes in the next few months, but I'm not due until September. Maybe our child will be born early. We'll get through this, Harry."

He relaxed. "You're right, but it's not only your comfort I'm worried about. The war's going on."

Daphne kissed him on the cheek. "I know, but we were born when You Know Who was in power the first time? I'm sure we can think of something."

Harry looked around, checking for eavesdroppers. "Do you think I can tell Ron and Hermione?"

"I'd be disappointed if you didn't. They're your best friends. But don't let it spread too much. I know of only one Slytherin, besides my sister, I can trust. Now, perhaps we should get some breakfast before classes start," Daphne suggested.

"Good idea," Harry said. They both walked back into the Great Hall. Harry hurried over to the Gryffindor table and sat down.

"What did Daphne want?" Hermione asked as she read _The Daily Prophet._

Harry wanted to tell them, but he didn't want anyone else to hear. "She wanted to give me some news, but it can wait."

"But…" Ron protested.

"Not here," Harry said firmly.

Harry was about to start eating when he heard a commotion from behind him. People were running, their feet stomping on the floor. Then he heard a scream. He turned around and saw people huddling over at the Slytherin table.

"Daphne!" a girl screamed. He saw Astoria running to her sister.

Harry paled. He jumped up and ran over. A couple of teachers hurried down from the staff table. Daphne was on the ground, shaking madly. Her goblet had spilled, dripping its contents on the floor. Harry tried to reach her, but was pushed back by some Slytherins.

"Let me through!" he snarled. 

Nott and Zabini narrowed their eyes. "Your table is over there, Potter!" Zabini sneered.

"Now, listen!"

"That's enough!" Professor McGonagall shouted. "Let me through! Let me through!" She hurried to Daphne, accompanied by Professor Snape.

The students backed away, allowing the teachers to reach Daphne. While McGonagall conjured up a stretcher, Snape bent down and collected the goblet. "Off to classes with you," McGonagall barked as she started escorting Daphne. "Not you, Potter. Come with me."

Harry, McGonagall, and the unconscious Daphne reached the hospital wing. Madam Pomfrey hurried over to meet them. "What happened, Minerva?"

"I don't know. There was a commotion and she screamed before collapsing. Severus has the goblet. It may have been poisoned."

Pomfrey looked sharply at Harry. "Potter, you need…"

"Daphne told me, Madam Pomfrey," Harry said.

"Told you what, Potter?" McGonagall asked.

"I'm sorry, Minerva, but that's between the two of them and me at the moment. Now, I need the both of you to leave so I can try to save her," the nurse snapped.

"Come with me, Potter," McGonagall ordered. Reluctantly, Harry accompanied her out of the hospital wing.

"Will she be all right, Professor?" Harry asked.

"Between Professor Snape and Madam Pomfrey, she'll be all right. Did you see what happened?" McGonagall asked.

"No, Professor. Daphne wanted to talk to me about something, then we went to our tables for breakfast. Like you, I also heard a commotion then Astoria's screams," Harry said.

"What did she tell you?"

Harry hesitated, and he could feel McGonagall's glare on him. "I'm sorry, Professor, but I think that news should wait."

"Potter."

"Professor McGonagall, I'm sure Harry and Daphne will tell you in due time, but not right now," Dumbledore said, walking up to them. "Severus has told me what happened, Harry."

"What happened to her?" Harry asked.

"Why don't we go to your office, Minerva? We shouldn't speak openly right now," Dumbledore suggested.

McGonagall nodded and led the way. Once they were in her office, Dumbledore turned to Harry. "I'm afraid she's been poisoned."

Harry paled. "What kind of poison?"

"At this point, Severus doesn't know. Fortunately, I don't think it's meant to be fatal, but it could have other consequences."

Harry thought back, remembering Malfoy pushing past him. He decided not to tell them his suspicions, especially since he didn't have any proof. But he didn't have any doubt that Malfoy had poisoned Daphne.

"Minerva, I think Harry should be excused from classes for the day. He is obviously worried for Daphne, and I doubt he'll maintain the proper focus. I shall inform Madam Pomfrey that Harry will be allowed to be at his wife's bedside while she recovers," Dumbledore said.

"Very well, Albus. Potter, I'll inform your other teachers," McGonagall said.

"Thank you, Professor."

* * * * * * 

Harry sat by Daphne's bedside as she slept. A couple of minutes after he had returned to the hospital wing, Snape had arrived and had administered the antidote. As Dumbledore said, the poison hadn't meant to be fatal. Snape talked to Madam Pomfrey before leaving.

Daphne slept peacefully despite what had happened to her. Harry gently took her hand, not wanting to let her go. As he maintained his vigil, he heard the doors to the hospital wing open again. Footsteps grew louder until he saw Dumbledore and McGonagall. Pomfrey turned to Harry.

He was immediately worried. "Is Daphne going to be all right?"

Pomfrey smiled, but it wasn't the usual warm smile. In fact, she appeared to be upset about something. "We need to talk to Daphne first…"

"Poppy, I suggest that both Harry and Daphne are informed at the same time. They both deserve to know," Dumbledore said.

Did Dumbledore know about Daphne's pregnancy? Of course, he did. Pomfrey would have told the headmaster once she'd told Daphne. Since Daphne wasn't in McGonagall's house, it was more likely that Snape would know.

Harry heard Daphne stir. She turned her head and looked at Harry. "Harry…"

"Potter's been by your bedside for a while now. There's something we have to tell you. First, the poison was very dangerous. In fact, it was meant to be fatal," Pomfrey said.

Harry looked at her in shock. "Then how come Daphne is recovering easily?"

"Easy is a relative term, Potter. Daphne, the reason you're making a full recovery this quickly is because _you_ didn't bear the brunt of the poison," Pomfrey said.

Daphne paled. Harry saw tears in her eyes. Then he realized what she was saying. "No, it can't be."

"Madam Pomfrey, please tell me that's not true!" Daphne said, tears rolling down her cheeks.

"I'm afraid it is."

McGonagall looked confused. "What's going on?"

"Minerva, you're aware that Mr. Potter and Miss Greengrass, actually Mrs. Potter, now, are married, correct?" McGonagall nodded. "They were expecting a child. I know what you're going to say, but I was informed right after Madam Pomfrey told Daphne."

"Our child…" Daphne couldn't hold back the tears any longer. She started crying. Her body shook as she sobbed. Harry stood up and hurried over to her, not caring about the others' presence. He sat down on her bed and embraced her. His own tears began falling. His child was gone. His child murdered. 

"I'm so sorry," Madam Pomfrey said again.

Harry was in a daze. His sorrow mingled with fury. He wanted to lash out at Malfoy, make him suffer.

"Harry," a sharp voice called out, interrupting his thoughts.

Harry looked up and saw Dumbledore looking at him. While the headmaster's look was understanding, Harry knew Dumbledore had guessed what he was thinking. Harry didn't say anything. Instead, he nodded. He had other things to worry about, but this was one more thing to get Malfoy for.

* * * * * *

Daphne was released a few days later. Harry waited for her at the hospital wing, then walked her down to the Great Hall for dinner, holding her hand. "Daphne, do you want to talk about it?"

She sniffed. "I know we hadn't planned on having a child this soon, but I felt a part of me was ripped away. Why would anyone want to poison me?"

Harry curled his other hand into a fist. "To strike at us. I think…"

"Yes, Harry?"

"I think Malfoy did it. And don't deny that he's not capable, especially what he did to you," Harry said.

"I know what he's capable of, Harry. I believe you, but what evidence is there that he did it? Nothing will be done to him without evidence," Daphne pointed out. "At least nothing will be done by this school."

Harry stopped and frowned at the look on her face. It had an unusually ugly look to it. "Daphne, what do you mean?"

"I mean when my father gets word, he will want revenge," she said coldly.

Harry winced. If this was only a feud between two families, that would be one thing. "I don't think he can be angrier about this then we are, Daphne, but he'll be in over his head if he tries something." Daphne opened her mouth to retort, but he held up his hand. "Malfoy's a Death Eater, I'm sure of it. His mother, while she may not have the Dark Mark, does support the Death Eaters. His father is still in Azkaban, but there's also his aunt, Bellatrix Lestrange. She has a reputation for cruelty."

"Are you saying we shouldn't do anything?" she demanded.

"I'm saying we should wait. Malfoy will get what's coming to him, but now's not the time. He'll pay for the murder of our child, but at the right time. Things are getting bad enough out there as it is without starting a war between families," Harry said.

Daphne nodded, although he guessed she wasn't ready to give up. "So, what are we going to do?"

"First, let's get through this term." Harry stopped and looked around before continuing. "Dumbledore is giving me some private lessons."

"About what?"

"About how to defeat Voldemort once and for all. I can't go into details at this point, but let's just say I hope to have some critical information soon," Harry said. He hoped he could finally get Slughorn to give him that real memory about the Horcruxes.

"I hope so, too, Harry," Daphne said, squeezing his hand.

* * * * * *

Over the course of the next few weeks, Harry and Daphne grew even closer. They were still angry at Draco and hated the fact that he had caused the death of their child, but they depended on each other not to do anything stupid. While Harry now had another reason to be suspicious of Malfoy, Daphne was depending on him to focus on more important things.

He finally managed to retrieve Slughorn's memory. When he gave it to Dumbledore, everything began falling into place. He learned what he must do to bring down Voldemort. He even learned that Dumbledore had located a Horcrux and was willing to bring Harry along to destroy it.

Things were beginning to look up, despite the war. But then _that_ night happened. Dumbledore and Harry managed to retrieve the Horcrux, but the headmaster was severely weakened. To make matters worse, Draco allowed the Death Eaters to infiltrate the school. Hours after accompanying Dumbledore to the cave, Harry stood over his headmaster's corpse as Snape and Draco fled. Finally, the locket they retrieved wasn't the real one, but a fake.

* * * * * *

Harry sat on the bed and stared at the fake locket. He had read the note multiple times. The good news was that someone else wanted to destroy that Horcrux. The bad news was that there wasn't any way to tell if the other person had succeeded. Now, he had to track down the real Horcrux to find out for sure.

"Harry?"

He looked up and saw Ron loitering in the doorway of the dormitory. "Daphne's waiting outside the Fat Lady's portrait. She wants to talk to you."

"Thanks, Ron," Harry said. He stood up and went to the portrait. Daphne was waiting outside. They embraced and kissed. "What is it, Daphne?"

She took his hand. "I just needed to talk to you. It's horrible and all that. Professor Snape murdering Dumbledore."

Harry clenched his other hand. "I saw it. Despite Malfoy being scum, he had Dumbledore cornered but wouldn't kill him. Snape, on the other hand, wasn't hesitant."

Daphne nodded. "I heard you were there, but I thought those were rumors. What were you and Dumbledore after?"

"Something important. I know you want me to tell you, but Dumbledore only allowed me to tell Ron and Hermione. In fact, I don't think I'll be returning to Hogwarts next year," he replied.

"If it's about the war…"

"There are things I need to do. There are things I need to find. If I'm successful, then maybe, just maybe, this war will end."

She looked at him without speaking. "Then I'm coming with you."

Harry widened his eyes. "Daph, it's too dangerous."

She glared at him. "Because of You Know Who and Malfoy, our child is dead. Because of Snape, Dumbledore is dead. I won't go into hiding, and I won't wait around, wondering what happened to you." Her expression softened. "Listen, do you remember what the Sorting Hat said last year?"

Harry grinned guiltily. "Hermione's better at that sort of thing than I am."

Daphne smiled. "It said we need to unite. I know Slytherin hasn't done it's part, but I am a Slytherin and I am willing to do my part. You Know Who is a disgrace to the name of wizardry, and everyone will need to unite to stop him."

"There's no way I can change your mind?"

"Not a chance."

He sighed. "Very well. I just hope Ron and Hermione will understand."

"Why?"

"Because they're going to insist on tagging along as well."

Daphne smiled. "Then let's get ready."

The End


End file.
